


Art for (learn) to say goodbye, goodbye, goodbye

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod





	Art for (learn) to say goodbye, goodbye, goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(learn) to say goodbye, goodbye, goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757444) by [minshuas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minshuas/pseuds/minshuas). 



**Digital art inspired by '(learn) to say goodbye, goodbye, goodbye'**

_by:[@Dulceshuashua](https://twitter.com/dulceshuashua)_

__


End file.
